Bedroom Scenes
by lalunafour
Summary: What goes on when no one is watching? Short drabbles starring DG/Cain.
1. The One Where He Sees Her Pajamas

Disclaimer: i do not own anthing associated with Tin Man. i just love the characters.

this will be 6 chapters in total. some a bit shorter some a bit longer. enjoy!

i don't see how to name the chapters... so until i figure it out it will be listed here.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The One Where He Sees Her New Pajamas

She's wearing a light blue tank top and a matching pair of skimpy shorts. What she likes to call her 'summer jammies'. She knocks on his door to say goodnight. When he opens the door his eyebrows raise and he is momentarily speechless. He can tell she doesn't have anything on under her night clothes.

"Not my usually sleeping attire I know. But it's almost Summer!" She smiles wide.

"A Princess shouldn't be seen wearin' somethin' like that." He says pointing.

"Uh, there's no one here but you & I Cain." she says frowning.

"Well you shouldn't be in a man's room dressed like that."

She looks down at her feet then back up to Cain and says "I'm in my room. And the last time I checked" she looks down again and peers inside her tank as she holds it open "yep, I've got girl parts." She grins as he groans. She opens her arms waiting for the inevitable hug. She can't go to sleep without it. He stalks over and hugs her hard. Her shirt has risen up and his fingers graze her sides. She giggles "No tickling."

He rolls his eyes as he releases her and says "Git to bed DG." He waits til she gets in bed then he says "Night Princess."

He hears a faint "Night Tin Man." as he closes the door.

* * *

a/n sorry it is so short but it is leading to something good... promise!


	2. The One Where They Play Cards

Disclaimer - Do not own anything Tin Man related.

* * *

CH2 - The One Where They Play Cards

Tonight when she knocks he is shirtless, wearing only his tight tin man pants.

He had been getting ready for bed, in fact his toothbrush is still in his mouth.

She stares at his chest for a couple seconds before she can tear her eyes away. She looks up to his face and her cheeks are red. Not trusting her voice she holds up a pack of cards & gives him her widest smile. He rolls his eyes then turns away continuing to brush.

"C'mon Wyatt, Glitch forgets what we're playing like every 5 seconds, Raw can read my emotions, so it's no fun playing with him, and Az is already in bed." she whines.

He shakes his head as he walks back to the bathroom to spit and rinse. He returns to find her sitting cross legged on his bed. He raises an eyebrow and she jumps up onto her knees. She gives him her best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaase?" He grabs a shirt and heads towards her room. She jumps down & races after him grinning.


	3. The One Where She Sees Him Naked

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

He had just gotten out of the shower. After riding out to Central City and back in this heat he had decided to take a nice cool shower. He is standing naked in his room, arms raised, toweling his hair dry when she bursts through the door.

"Wyatt guess wha…" she had burst through the door to tell him she had just seen Az and Jeb making out in the library. She had no idea he was naked! It was 3pm for crying out loud! Almost against her will she tore her eyes from his body and looked him in the eye. She quickly turned around. "What are you doing? Why are you naked?" she asks incredulously.

"I just took a shower. The better question is what are _you_ doin'? You can't barge in to a man's room unannounced DG. In case you forgot you are a Princess of the O.Z.!" Since she'd turned her back he hadn't bothered to cover up. He continued to dry off and slowly got dressed. She couldn't quite answer. There were too many thoughts running through her mind at the moment. _Oh My God I just saw Wyatt freaking Cain naked. Oh My God he has the biggest penis I've ever seen in my life. Oh My God he has a tattoo of a tin star on his hip, how hot is that? Oh My Freaking God he couldn't be any hotter._ Suddenly he's right behind her and whispering in her ear "Did you hear me DG?"

She thought she would burst but she managed to squeak out "Uh, no, um what, ah, what did you say?"

"First of all you can turn around now" she slowly turns, careful to keep her eyes on her feet. He places a finger under her chin and raises her head. "I said 'What are you doin' here?' darlin'" her eyes fall to his lips.

Her eyes glaze over as she licks her lips "I had um something to tell you."

He waits. Her gaze drifts back down his body. He grins. "DG please tell me you've seen a man naked before just now?"

Her gaze snaps back up to his "Of course I have." She scowls. "Just never one so…" her gaze travels down once again "big."

He chuckles. "DG."

She shakes her head and looks into his eyes "Hmm?"

"You said you had somethin' to tell me?"

She grabs his hand and grins as she pulls him out of his room. "Come on you'll never believe this!"


	4. The One Where They Both Get Some Release

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing Tin Man related. :(

* * *

After tonight's hug she was on edge.

Well technically she'd been on edge ever since she'd accidentally seen him naked this afternoon. The hug was just the straw that broke the camels back.

He had held on to her longer than ever before and she swore she heard him sniff her hair before he released her. Reluctant to let go of the moment she went up on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she bounded away to bed. She'd said "Good night Wyatt." and heard "Goodnight DG." as he'd shut the door. But as soon as she had lain down and closed her eyes the image of his naked body reappeared… with a bonus track. Instead of just standing there he dropped the towel and took a few steps towards her saying "I've been waitin' for you, darlin'." That's when she groaned and slipped her hand under her flimsy shorts and began to work out the tension.

He had just turned out the last light when he heard it, a sharp intake of breath and a long moan. He pressed his ear to the door to be sure.

There it was again. DG was moaning in pleasure. Glinda help him he wasn't going to be able to just take a cold shower tonight. He had his sleep pants down and his cock in his hand within seconds. He began to stroke in time with DG's moans. She was so vocal he didn't think he was going to last.

His hand was wrapped tightly around his rock hard cock stroking it faster & faster when he heard her gasp.

"Oh god, oh Wyatt!"

That's when he came undone.


	5. The One Where He Sees Her Naked

Disclaimer: Still nothing :(

* * *

She woke up to find her self completely relaxed. Still flying high on the wings of the amazing orgasm she had the night before she decided to take a long leisurely bath before breakfast.

Finished with her bath she was standing in front of her mirror combing her hair. Suddenly she screamed and jumped up to stand on the toilet. Wyatt heard the scream and rushed in, gun drawn. Not seeing her at first he did a quick scan of the room then realized she was standing on the toilet. That's when he did a double take.

Her body was glistening. Drops of water were running down her breasts and her flat stomach.

"It's right there!" she screamed pointing. He shook his head and scanned the room again. He was quite sure he hadn't missed an intruder. His eyes roamed back and settled on her legs. His gaze was inching up when she snapped her fingers "Wyatt! Focus!"

He looked her in the eye "DG there's no one here." he sounded almost mad.

"It's right theeeere!" she was still pointing and he followed her finger to find a small black spider scurrying around the base of the tub. He laughed out loud. He actually placed a hand across his belly and doubled over laughing. "Damnit Wyatt!" she stomped her little foot on the toilet lid "Could you please just get rid of it? Please?"

The all out fear in her voice is what stopped his laughter. "Alright DG." he placed a hand down and let the spider crawl onto it. "I'll just take this critter outside." he said grabbing the door knob. He heard a small sob and "Thanks." as he closed the door.


	6. The One Where They Can't DenyItAnyLonger

Disclaimer: If I owned Tin Man it would only be available in the little back room at the video store.

* * *

He waited an extra half hour past her normal bedtime before he got up the courage to knock himself. He hadn't realized it until now but he needed a hug from her each night too. He figured she was either still mad or embarrassed about what had happened earlier, she hadn't talked to him all day. He heard a soft "Come in." and he opened the door.

All of the lights were out save one. Its soft glow was aimed over her shoulder lighting the sketchpad she was drawing upon. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled "No silly."

He stepped up to the couch she was reclining on and knelt next to her. "I'm sorry for laughing earlier."

Her face turned red "Oh, uh, it's… it's ok." she waved her hand as if it was nothing.

He grasped her hand and laid it in his own. "No, DG, I'm sorry. You were truly scared and I laughed at you." he bent his head down and she felt a kiss on her hand.

"Wyatt." it came out as a breathy moan.

He looked up and she saw the heat in his eyes. He noticed her chest heaving.

Before things could get out of control he decided he should leave. NOW. He stood but she threw down her sketchpad and blocked his path. "DG…" he grumbled taking a step forward.

"What? You come in here all sexy and get me all hot and bothered and decide you can just leave?" she questioned.

His eyebrows had risen to new heights. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Just do what you did last night."

Her jaw dropped. He started to leave again. He took three more steps backing her up along the way but she placed a hand on his chest "Wait, how the hell do you know what I did last night?"

His face flushed "I could hear you moaning." then one side of his mouth curled up.

"Is that why you couldn't take your eyes off me this morning?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Actually I was trying to figure out why you had no hair on your…"

"That my good man is by choice." DG interrupted.

He took one more step and she backed up again to find herself flush against his door. "It's very sexy."

She grinned "Yeah?" He nods. "You're pretty sexy yourself tin man" she caressed his hip with one hand and placed the other on his chest "Especially that tattoo."

She can feel his chest rumbling. She slides her hands up around his neck while he grabs her hips. They are so close they are breathing the same air. "I heard you say my name." She quirks one eyebrow. "When you came." he clarifies.

"Oh."

"That was when I came in my hand." he presses his length into her stomach so she knows exactly what he's talking about. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the door with a hard kiss.

"Why didn't you say something?" She said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why didn't you?" He countered as he struggled to slip her tank off over her head.

"Wasn't sure." She moaned as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Even after I let you see me naked?" he said as he licked his way up to her neck.

"Let me? I kinda barged in." she was grinding against him.

"I didn't cover myself." he kissed her ear. "You stared at me for a full minute before you turned around." he licked her earlobe & she shivered.

"Really?" she smiled "It didn't seem that long."

He grabbed her legs and turned. He took two long strides and dumped her on her bed. He grabbed the bottom of her shorts and pulled them off. "Also how do you expect a man to concentrate when you are runnin' 'round with no underclothes on?" He complained standing over her naked body.

"Would you shut up and come here already!" she laughed. He took his shirt the rest of the way off and pulled his pants off. "Oh Wyatt!"

* * *

  
:)

that's it people! hope you all enjoyed it.

thank you for reading, reviewing &/or favoriting. you really made me happy. :)


End file.
